Because Its You and Me
by StoryAboutAGirlx
Summary: "Oh, God this is not how i imagined my death" i moaned, accusing him with my eyes. "You've already imagined your death? how is it?" he asked trying to contain his laughter. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

There are only a few things that Gabriella Montez hates. One of them being stuck ups, who think they are above everyone else; this then leads to another thing Gabriella hates, private schools. The only reason private schools fell into the category of hate was because they are full of, and I quote when I say, _"Stuck up bitches"._ And well you can guess what happens right? I mean, it's only right for Gabriella to be moving to a Village miles away from her friends, and to be sent to a private school right? Where's the fun if she hadn't? and that's why Gabriella, the youngest and only girl in the Montez family, was sent to St Marcus Private School; where she would meet so-called "Stuck ups" and where she had to wear a school uniform. Oh life just hated Gabriella, she even vowed to herself not to say "oh life couldn't get any worse", why? Well because no matter who says those few words, _everything _got worse.

**Chapter One**

"You've ruined my life! I mean I was this close -" putting my index and thumb really close, showing exactly how close I really was. "- and I could have had him, he would be melting at my feet right this minute, but _nooo_ I have to move all the way to Lake Village and go to a private school, were all the girls are bitchy and all of them are like 'I'm cooler than you' and did I mention they are bitchy? Daddy you simply cannot let me suffer in that … that _place_." Huffing, I sat back into my seat, trying to get comfortable as my father laughed. "It's not funny, dad." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest with a small frown on my face.

"Right, sorry." Coughing, he composed a straight face until he glanced at me and burst out laughing again.

The rest of the ride was uneventful as we drove to Lake Village, which may I add, doesn't even have a lake, total epic fail. As soon as I saw the line of houses a sudden jolt of nervousness hit my insides, biting my lower lip I turned in my seat facing the window looking out at the huge houses as we drove past finally reaching our new home, which I have to admit is beautiful. It was the kind of house you would see in a movie, you know with the whole ivy on the side, and the wooden porch that looked brand new and a whole row of flowers around the front of the house, it was simple_ beautiful_. Damn it, I'm losing my touch, snap out of it Montez.

Looking down the street, every house looked exactly the same, yet somehow totally different. The streets were filled with laughter from the group of kids in the front garden couple houses down from our own, they looked up at me and waved with big grins on their small faces causing me to smile and wave back, just as my brothers black Audi pulled up next to my fathers' making me stomp my foot before walking inside the house to moan at my father and a very happy mother on why they let my brother get his car and how my life sucked even more. _What an amazing child I must be_. From the corner of my eye I saw the three girls in the group stomp their foot and cross their arms, causing me to laugh. _Oh great, now I have weird moods swings like a pregnant woman, _I tell you, it's the move that made me like this.

* * *

It's been two days since we got here, and the neighbors were nice and no they didn't have any cute looking guys around my age truly disappointment right? But my brother was please, insert eye roll here. Over protective brothers are so … annoyingly _annoying_ especially if he's only twelve minutes older than you.

Sliding in the leather seat and buckling me in, preparing myself for the worst day of my whole entire life, which included the stares, the whispers and the bitchy comments. Sighing I looked out the window while I tangled and untangled my hands as we drove, quite fast, down the road, cursing myself for not being able to gain the courage of getting my own car, meaning my hands could actually do something other than give myself away because I, Gabriella Montez _rarely_ got nervous.

"Ella, calm down. No one is going to bite you, anyway I'm in most of you classes and I promise we'll have lunch and I won't leave your sight during lunch" he said ending it with a laughed. The nerve of him, if I wasn't so nervous I would of thumped his head with the biggest textbook as hard as I could, that sure would teach him a lesson.

"I know Alex, but you don't have Art with me, I mean what if someone tries to kill me then huh? What are you going to do while you're in chemistry?" he laughed again, and I noticed we had slowed, staring back out the window I realized we just entered the school grounds onto the school parking lot. Oh Crap.

"Ella, they are not going to kill you with a paint brush. Now come on, let's go" and in one swift movement he was out of the car, closing the door gently behind him. Sighing I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car closing the door before walking over to Alex's side of the car.

I was in the school uniform, wearing the black plaid skirt that I hadn't put too low or too high, a white shirt that hugged me too much than I liked an long sleeved sweater that also hugged me but not as tight as the shirt and lastly a black and red tie which I kept lose, in case some crazy person wanted to throttle me with my tie, stupid thought I know but you can never be sure, better safe than sorry right? I had left my hair in its natural curls as they reached just below my elbow with my bangs neatly fluffed on my forehead and my make-up light, I do not want to go to school looking like a _tangerine._

We began walking towards the entrance, and I saw a few people by their cars, smiling towards us. Okay _maybe they're just nice people doesn't mean the rest of the school is _I thought to myself, god I miss the optimistic me. The school looked huge like I predicted, it was bigger than my old school that's for sure which scared the crap out of me, but like they say don't judge a book by its cover, or in this case a school. Maybe the school was a lot smaller than it looked.

Walking in the grand entrance my brother walked towards the front desk as I lingered behind, looking around the enormous hallway before me, _so much for judging_ I said to myself before catching up with my brother who was already talking to the middle aged woman at the desk.

"… yes we have our schedules, all we need is our lockers" my brother said.

"Of course!" she said, much too happily while handing two sets of keys. "Oh, it's good to have you here, you see not many people come and move to Lake Village, so it's a good change to see new faces from –" as quickly as she looked down, she quickly looked back up. "- New York, wow… anyway, have a great day" She said as we walked off towards the stairs that lead towards the second floor to our lockers.

"Weirdo" I said under my breath while I turned my head glancing back at the desk, only to see nothing but students entering. Turing back I saw a few more students, smiling at us, forcing a smile back, I hurried down the hallway, with my brothers' hand in my mine, dragging him along with me.

"El, calm down everyone seems quite nice" slowly taking his hand from mine we both stopped in the middle of the now nearly filled hallway, scoffing I crossed my arms.

"It's an act, don't fall for it my dear brother, we have to stick together" while he laughed, I rolled my eyes and turned only to collide into someone.

"Bitch" She whispered harshly, causing my eyes to narrow in annoyance.

"Bitch yourself" I replied as she tried to walk past me, she stopped mid step and looked at me, and to my surprise she smiled before walking down the hallway.

"Ella, you're going to get yourself in trouble before we even start today" shrugging, I headed down the long corridor towards the end were our lockers stood.

Damn it, why is it so hard to find a classroom? This stupid map does work either; I mean I don't see a class C7 on here, whoever made this map is going to have words with me later.

* * *

"Where is Alex when you need him? Ohh that's right he had to have chemistry while I had Art, stupid schedule, stupid new school with posh clothing, stupid -" I muttered to myself only to stop as I heard something behind me. Oh … _fuck_, what if someone attacks me now? Calm Ella calm, no one is going to attack you, this school is nice… ish. You'll be …

"You know -" a short but loud scream escaped from my mouth, interrupting their sentence, causing me to lose my balance and fall. _Oh how graceful._ I thought, turning I saw a boy, around about around my age smiling down at me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You could have at least caught me" I said before standing up, wiping the dust of me and grabbing my map and bag.

"Sorry, but how was I supposed to know you were going to have a panic attack and fall?" blushing, I opened my mouth to say something back, only he spoke first. "Anyway … did you know that talking to yourself is a sign of madness? I mean you were just talking to yourself just then." He said ending it with a smile.

Blushing again, I took a deep breath in and out. "Well, when people magically appear behind me and talk, obviously I'm going to be scared; I mean its plain common sense that anyone with a sane mind would scream. And for your information I didn't have an attack I merely screamed and lost balance hence me falling on the floor, which you could have easily caught me, _anyway … did you know_ that eavesdropping is bad"

"Touché, so you were talking to yourself?" he asked, casually leaning against the nearby wall.

"Ugh … shouldn't you be in class or something?" I said, looking down at the map, twisting it from left to right to left again.

"Shouldn't you?" he said both amused and confused.

"Touché" I said, mocking him yet again. "You know what, I have to go. It was nice … meeting you, bye" and before he could say anything I ran, literally. "Gosh, doesn't he know not to talk to strangers" I muttered before run through the exit doors, only being greeted by the autumn wind. After finding a quite place to keep hidden, I sat down cross legged and quickly took out my phone, speed dialing the first number.

"Hello" a familiar and comforting voice came from the other end.

"Momma" I said quietly, looking around me, seeing If there were any cameras around.

"Ella? Where are you? Why aren't you in class? Gabriella Nicole Montez, if you're in trouble young lady I promise I will ground you" _Well she trusts me_.

"Calm down mom, I'm not in trouble … yet, so there's no need for the whole young lady or grounding thing" I replied still looking around only this type to see if anyone was around.

"What do you mean yet? And where are you?" she asked concern filled her voice.

"Mommy … I'm lost" I whispered, hoping to get a worried reply but _no_ all I got was laughter, a giggle or even a loud chuckle or whatever you want to call it … she was laughing while I was lost … in a stranded dessert that some people call school, while I on the other hand call it hell.

* * *

thank you for reading, a review would be amazing

- Jazz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Morning. Morning. Mor – ning. No matter how many times I say it, it isn't a very happy word nor is it even the worst word ever. The worst word ever would be either somewhere along the lines of "no more _Ben and Jerry's_ left in the world" I mean that sentence alone, is every girls worst nightmare... well speaking of Ben and Jerry's, when is breakfast. Ah, one of the up side's of mornings, now let's think of a down side. Easy. That tiredness you get after sleeping in your warm and comfy bed, or maybe that dream that you were having and you were just about to get the most perfect proposal until the loudness of the evil alarm clock scares you from your dream, and then you spend hours trying to get that dream back but never do ... wait isn't there a word for that or something? Hum. Maybe. It has been two weeks since the ... "lost" incident, and needless to say, my mother won't be forgetting that anytime soon, however I did threaten my wonderful mom that if she said one word about my little tragedy then I will hide her, love of her life, _Marc Jacobs _bag from her, that will never to be seen again. Sucker. Now that my social life is intact, I have one confession to make...

_So here I am, peacefully drawing the apple that laid in front of me, minding my own business when all of a sudden on my paper I could see a shadow looking over me, and I could of sworn I saw a knife in their hands. Shocked I quickly grabbed my freshly dipped paintbrush that was covered in a beautiful red colour, seizing the moment I quickly turned and flicked the paint on the killer behind me, this then caused the person to shriek and ... wait for it ... laugh. I then stopped and before I knew it, everyone started a paint fight, but hey it was great lesson, don't you think? _

"_No need to attack me with paint, you are such a crazy person" the girl covered in red paint said. _

"_I'm sorry, it's just, I thought you paint brush was a knife and you know, I'm new, I thought I was getting ... attacked" I said, ending with a nervous laugh, before looked around to see everyone laughing, as they continue to throw powder paint at each other._

"_Meh. It made the lesson fun, anyway I'm Sharpay" she said stick out her hand. _

"_Gabriella" I curled my hand over hers before shaking it slightly and letting go before smiling sheepishly. You see I'm never good at introductions. _

And well that's my confession, and now? Well let me tell you, my parents have been in that principles office far too long for my liking. Maybe they're talking about how wonderfully amazing I am? Let's just hope so.

"... Don't think you're not grounded young lady, I'm so disappointed in you" my mother said while getting into the passenger seat of the car, leaving me to sit at the back all by myself.

"Yes mom" I said, sulking in the backseat.

"Come on honey, you gotta admit that _was_ a great idea, damn I wish I was in that lesson" my father whispered to my mother. Giggling quietly I watched as my mother shot him a "Don't – encourage – her" look, after my father's comment, we silently headed home. As we entered our home, my mother had signalled me to go to my room before dinner, without giving a sarcastic remark, I decided I need to save my butt and just head up to my room.

As I slowly walked past my brothers room, all you could head was gun's shooting, and people shouting. X- Box. One of the twenty first century inventions that boys (and girls) seem too love. Sneakily I slowly opened the his door, to revel the dark place he calls a bedroom, I tip – toed closer to the bed before jumping onto the messy bed causing him to scream, like a girl I might add.

"Jeez Ell, are you _trying_ to kill me?" Shrugging, I shot his a smile before snatching the x – box controller out of his hands and continuing his game.

* * *

"Wow. You got it easy, if I had done that then he would of actually chopped my head off" the blonde had said as we both sat on the grass eating out lunch.

"He hates you? Why, what did you do?" I asked as I looked around looking for my brother, who should have been here twenty minutes ago, boys and timings. Gosh.

"He hates everyone ... Accepted you" she said turning to face me as she said the last two words.

"right" I said slowly before taking a bite into my apple chewing with care, I continued to look around. Feel a pair of eyes on me, i turned to see if Sharpay had still been looking at me, she wasn't, I then turned behind me to find my brother walking in with what looked like, jocks. Slowly turning my head to see the whole view of the field, my eye then caught hair swishing downwards. The hair colour was dark brown, with tanned skin, why was he looking?

"He likes to stay by himself" Sharpay whispered.

"Oh, why's that?" I asked like a child, turning to face her as she looked at 'him', keen to know more.

"Well, I don't really know why, but what I do know is -" she said turning to face me with a smile. "- He's in band, I think he's the vocalist in the group, with the guitar and stuff but you know all -" tuning her out, I looked at him again, but this time taking everything in. He didn't look familiar like in those fairytale books... what? I like those books. But anyway no one is familiar in this school, unless they go under the name of Sharpay Evans, Alex Montez and Dante Newton, the guy that helped me go through the havoc hallway ... he's a nice guy and don't get any ideas, I don't like him in that way ,not yet anyway.

"-Oh and his name is Troy Bolton, now enough about Mr Musician let's get going, we have Math with Mr Johnson and I want to get front view"

Rolling my eyes, I slowly stood up, grabbing my bag before turning to see him again, this time it looked like he was either writing or just randomly drawing on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Ella!" Shar shouted waving her hand, signalling me to hurry up. _That girl and her crushes _I thought before smiling and walking slowly towards her.

A/N: Oh jeez , it's kinda late isn't it? ... okay okay, not kinda but a lot late. Well i know how to make it up to you guys, another chapter either Tuesday or Wednesday. And it will be longer than this, i pinky promise.

Anyway ; ohh promise more Troy in the next one , and also more Dante . wooh !

LOOOOKKK IT'S A BUTTON ;

I DOUBLE DARE YOU TO PRESS IT.

I'll give you cake.

V


	3. Chapter 3

"That little wh – Ow! What's with the pinching?" the blonde said as we entered my kingdom called home.

"My father is in his office, just down the hallway, if he hears us, he's going to make us help him, and trust me, being a doctor has its paperwork" I said whispering, hoping my dad hadn't heard us.

"Hi to you to Ella, Hi Shar" my darling daddy calmly called out from his office.

"Good afternoon Dan" Shar shouted back, as he poked out of his office door.

"Mom left you some cookies" and he went back in but came back out quicker than he left. "Oh and after, you can come into my office to help me tidy my paper work, thanks for reminding me Ell"

Groaning, I walked into the kitchen with Shar closely following behind.

"Anyway, shay you don't even know the poor girl, and Mr. Johnson seems too like his girlfriend of _six _years" I said, stretching six to make it have more emphasis.

"But – But he's so handsome" she muttered, angrily biting into her cookie.

"S -" "I'm Home" my brother shouted, interrupting my sentence, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Shar, Hey Ells" he muttered, looking at the trey full of cookies "Oh, cookies" he said, stating the obvious. He took around about, how can I put this, the whole thing before walking off, mumbling a 'see you later' with his mouthful.

"Ugh, pig" I shouted before turning towards the distracted blonde.

"He's cute, how come I've never noticed, we've been friends for, what seven weeks know, and I've never known, oh my god my life has been wasted ..." downing out her life talk, I drowned in the words she had just said.

"I've been here for seven weeks?" I screeched my jaw dropping as I counted the days.

"You're such a loser" Shar said, throwing some crumbs at me before running of, laughing. _Bitch. _

_

* * *

_

"Note to self: never have sleepovers with the devil woman who goes by the name Sharpay Evans" I whispered to myself, as I headed towards the gym.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" the voice behind me whispered. Looking over my shoulder seeing the dark brown haired boy from lunch yesterday, I ranked my brain hoping to get his name right,

"TROY" I said, shouting gaining all the attention in the hallway, oh well_ I_ remembered his name, now that deserves an award.

"Yeah, I would shout your name too but you know, I don't want to look like a complete psycho just like you did" he said ending it with a sweet smile. Di – did he just insult me, well he has nerve.

"Hey I remembered your name, I'm never good at names, so sue me if I'm feeling happy" I said before picking up my pace, slightly hoping he would say something so I could give a better comeback, but as soon as I turned the corner I sneakily look around to find troy gone. Shrugging I pushed open the doors only to be bombarded with a pair of that belong to a person who smelt like they haven't heard of a thing called shower.

"Ells, you are gonna be my partner today and Sharpay is not going to say anything to get me outta this one"

"Right" I said slowly, trying not to breath. "Em, Dante .. How can I put this… you seriously smell, like you rolled around dogs accident"

"Hey, be nice I had football practice and I thought 'because I had gym after I'll save water and shower after" he said smiling at the pain on my face.

"Dante, please go and save all of us from dying and shower" I said trying to push him towards the boys changing rooms, only problem he weighs like an elephant. "Shoo smelly shoo" I said, as he laughed gaining all the attention in the gym.

"I'm going I'm going" he said, slowly walking towards the blue door.

Shaking my head as I sighed, with the back of my hand I dramatically wiped my forehead before walking the opposite directions towards the light pink door that had the white sign with a silhouette of a woman who had one leg and no hair. Looking back at the blue door, the guys didn't have one, however you could see the slight color different between where the actual door color and where the sign should be. Giggling to myself I turned back towards the pink door only to turn back around again by the voice of Sharpay.

"Ella!" she shouted, before running up to me "Where's Dante? He is not here right? I mean I can't see his so he can't be here, so that means you can be my partner. Yay." she said so quickly that it took me at least another thirty seconds before she finished, to finally realizing what she said.

"Sorry Shay but Dante's already asked me" I said as I pulled Shar's hand, leading her towards the girls changing rooms, we have exactly two minutes to get ready for gym.

"That's not fair" she said as she stomped her feet as walked into the changing rooms, "It's not fair" she shouted once more before cursing under her breath causing me to laugh silently.

* * *

Standing by the greenest grass, I scanned around the beautiful field not seeing my brother in sight. Sighing, I slowly scanned again only this time I was looking for anyone I knew. All around me I could hear was talking, laughing, giggling and the faint sound of The Script's music that was spilling out of my earphones. After looking twice around the field, I decided to just sit underneath a tree and finish any homework I had while listening to my favorite band. As I walked through the people sitting comfortably on the grass while others had chosen to sit on the benches, my eyes caught a dark brown haired boy who was under a tree and was drawing on his notebook. Breathing in and out, I lifted my bag strap pulling it over my head and leaving the bag to hit my thigh as I walked towards him, as I got closer he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. His blue orbs flashed with shock.

"S – Sure" he stuttered pulling the paper that was scattered around him making me some room. "Oh and I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, I didn't mean to I was joking" he said as he stuffed his papers into his bag.

"I wasn't offended, don't worry" giving him a reassuring smile before ruffling in my bag hoping to find my apple.

"Looking for something? Or are you trying to make room to hide in there?" He said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh ha – ha, no I'm looking for my a – there it is!" I said with pure excitement. Grabbing the red sphere, I took a big bite, carefully chewing on the deliciousness. Then I remembered the blue eyed boy in front of me. "Oh I'm being rude, would you like a bite?" I asked slightly extending my arm towards him.

He laughed "No thanks, but I wanted to ask you something" he asked, waiting for me to accept his request on asking questions.

"Shoot" taking another bite, I crossed my legs with my elbow resting on my left knee while my right hand held my beloved fruit.

"How did you know … my name?" he asked like he was a ten year old telling his first crush his feelings, he then took his sea – blue eyes away from me and towards the eyes that I ignored around us, facing towards me again, he seemed to blush slightly.

"Well Sharpay told me things about a few people and you came up and well I guess your name stuck with me, since I don't remember the others she talked about. But all I remember is that you're in a band" I told him missing out that part that he was usually seen by himself.

"Yeah but we do gigs and weddings, but you know … Is your earphones still playing?" he asked stopping his sentence, looking down I remembered the white earphones that was know on my lap.

"Yeah sorry" I said fumbling with my IPod turning it off.

"You like The Script?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Doesn't everyone, I mean they're like legends" I said absent mindedly placing my IPod in my bag.

"Right" he replied, grinning. "Right" he repeated still smiling. Before I could ask any questions, the bell rang invading our convocation. Still facing him, we both stood up and headed towards the main building.

"So, erm, where's Sharpay?" he asked, turning his to face me as we walked into the busy hallway.

"Shar's catching up on her textiles course, and Dante had football practice along with my brother"

"Alex right?" he asked as we stopped at my locker, him leaning on Danielle's, a shy girl who has a love for books. Nodding, I gathered my History books before closing the door softly before resting my shoulder on the not so comfy metal door, facing Troy's blue eyes. Nodding his head towards the end of the hall, we both carried on walking, as people left their friends and stepped into their classrooms. Reaching my classroom, I turned towards Troy getting ready to thank him for escorting me to my class, but he was heading inside. Was he in my class?

"Come guys, lessons about to start" Mr. Harrison said as he rubbed the board. Walking behind Troy I sat in my seat which was smack right bang in the middle row. My eyes followed Troy as he sat in the back corner next to the window, he shot me smile before sitting down. Smiling back, I looked to my left as I heard the chairs move.

"Hey Ella, I'm sorry I couldn't have lunch with you today. Hope you didn't mind" Shar's voice said an apologetic look on her face.

"It was fine; did you finish your work?"

As Sharpay gushed about her work, and some gossip she heard, I heard the classroom door open, and Dante came walking though, quickly walking to his seat at the back. As History began I made myself completely listen to Mr. Harrisons every word, writing notes when needed, and not listening when needed. When the lesson ended, it was time to head home. Everyone had run out the class and my eyes quickly feel to the back of the class where Troy had sat, he was gone. Feeling a hand on my arm I whipped my head back around, seeing the blonde nodding towards the door.

"Let's go" Nodding Sharpay and I headed towards the door, before I stepped out I saw Dante sitting there with his team mate, talking to him intensely. I then decided to let him be, and go like Sharpay had said.

A/N: WOOOHH done chapter three. Oh god it's one in the morning. I'm so tired.

The items underlined are not mine. I do not own them. 

ONLYME: hey yeah, I just realized people say Dante differently, but I like it like Daynt, don't get me wrong I love Dan – tay, but I don't know I like it the other way. And thank you I'm glad you like my story. Hope you liked the story.

JustReading: hehe thank you. how did you like this one? Is it still funny?

TroyEllaFan: thank you. ohh I hope I filled you in on Dante, but don't worry there's more to come.

Dave Piella : - hands you cake – here you go. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed chap. 3.

inkisexpen : thank you.

Jen: thank you.

The reviews make my day, so do the alerts. Damn when I open my e-mail it just makes my day so much better.

Love you all. Have a great Halloween.

Jazz


End file.
